<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave by subhaohao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924110">Leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/subhaohao/pseuds/subhaohao'>subhaohao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Rich Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/subhaohao/pseuds/subhaohao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing here, Wonwoo?”</p><p>He didn’t look up as he ground the words out between his closed teeth. He felt uncomfortable, exposed. He felt like he did three years ago when Wonwoo left.</p><p>The younger turned to face the bay as well, taking in a long breath before dropping his head between his shoulders.</p><p>“I think it’s customary for a fiancé to attend public events with his bride to be.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a commission for the lovely kimi !! it was so fun to write and definitely turned out a little more angsty than intended, but i promise there is a happy ending !</p><p>also a huge thank you to stormy for editing this for me !</p><p>leave kudos and comments below !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You just have to make an appearance, Jeonghan."</p><p>Jisoo sighed as he reached forward to straighten the older's tie, ignoring the look he shot him from over the top of his sunglasses.</p><p>Jeonghan didn't say anything, but instead grabbed his friend's hand and pulled it away slowly; Jisoo always got fidgety at these events, never wanting to be seen in the spotlight. The older really couldn't blame him.</p><p>The sun was slowly setting over the bay they were docked in, and Jeonghan pushed his glasses up his nose to avoid the light. Jisoo smiled sympathetically but didn't bother with the other's tie anymore.</p><p>"Come on, the faster you get up there and shake hands the faster you get to go home."</p><p>The auction was a joke in the boy's opinion. There were always too many people with too much money and too many shitty remarks for Jeonghan's taste. His father had started the thing before Jeonghan was even born, and of course it delivered quite the turn out every year.</p><p>"You mean the faster I go get publicly humiliated by my father and his friends the faster I get to go home?"</p><p>Jisoo sighed again, glancing down at his feet before taking a deep breath and turning toward the ramp. Jeonghan rolled his shoulders before slowly following him.</p><p>Jisoo had been there for as long as Jeonghan could remember. His father was a friend of Jeonghan's, albeit not an extremely wealthy one, and the two had been playing together since they were children. As they had grown up, Jisoo had taken to ensuring Jeonghan made his schedules and got his work done in a timely manner, eventually scoring the title of Jeonghan's secretary.</p><p>The older had hated the idea, but Jeonghan's father had found it fitting for the younger boy to basically wait on him hand and foot.</p><p>There had been a fight about it, one of many that ended in Jeonghan sulking as he dragged himself back to his room and begrudgingly calling Jisoo to tell him the news. Jisoo had accepted the role easily, smiling at the insults from Jeonghan's father and telling the older boy that the only difference was he would finally be getting paid for taking care of him.</p><p>That had been nearly four years ago, and Jisoo had attended three silent auctions with Jeonghan since.</p><p>"He won't do anything but make some jokes at your expense. Mine too. It's fine. You're going to be taking over in a few months anyway."</p><p>Jisoo mumbled the words under his breath as the pair hit the velvet carpet that had been rolled out over the yacht's ramp. Jeonghan knew he was right, but didn't bother to acknowledge him.</p><p>It was still early, the auction not being set to start for two more hours. Jeonghan's father had requested he arrive early in order to meet a few of the company's shareholders that he had yet to encounter. To say he was thrilled would be an overstatement.</p><p>There were lights strung up around the yacht's deck. The floor had recently been polished and Jeonghan scoffed at the way his father’s extravagance exuded into every detail. It was suffocating.</p><p>It was relatively warm out, and as soon as the pair stepped off of the carpet and onto the main deck a butler offered to take their coats. Jeonghan sighed and shrugged his off, handing it over. Jisoo followed him quickly.</p><p>There were over a dozen waiters in white blazers carting around trays of champagne. Jeonghan quickly scooped two off of a passing tray and handed one to Jisoo.</p><p>"You know I'm not supposed to drink at these things," the younger mumbled again, taking the glass nonetheless. Jeonghan ignored him and threw his own back much too quickly.  When Jisoo made no effort to drink his own, Jeonghan took it back and downed it as well.</p><p>"More for me then."</p><p>Jisoo looked at him, unsure. He took the empty glasses out of his hands and beckoned over a nearby waiter to take them.</p><p>"Don't go overboard, Jeonghan. It's already going to be hard enough while you're sober."</p><p>Jeonghan just ignored him once again, walking further into the slowly forming crowd of people. A few patrons and shareholders stopped him to shake hands, smiling with round cheeks and dull eyes. Jeonghan was quick to flip on his business persona, charming the men and women just as he always did. Jisoo trailed behind him closely, a small smile always on his lips despite the cruelness with which he was ignored.</p><p>He heard his father before he saw him, chuckling loudly alongside Jeonghan's mother and a small crowd of executives. He rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses before decidedly pulling them off and stowing them away in his suit jacket. He turned around quickly to shoot one last look toward Jisoo, who nodded softly.</p><p>"Oh, there he is! Jeonghan, you made it!"</p><p>Jeonghan smiled cooly as the group turned to look at him, bowing tightly toward his father. He could feel Jisoo do the same beside him, although the younger was much more formal. After all, to Jeonghan's father, Jisoo was simply hired help.</p><p>"Hello Father. Mother."</p><p>He kept it short and polite, barely concealing the fact that he was forced to be there and not participating in the ridiculousness of the evening by his own free will.</p><p>"You look lovely, darling," his mother smiled up at him softly and Jeonghan spared her a short glance.</p><p>"Never as lovely as you."</p><p>She laughed quietly, and Jeonghan knew it was only for show.</p><p>"Maybe one day, dear."</p><p>The remaining crowd laughed at the seemingly cute exchange between mother and son, and Jeonghan smiled charmingly.</p><p>"We have a hell of a lineup this year, son. Maybe even you will find something to bid on. Doors open in an hour."</p><p>Jeonghan nodded tightly, glancing toward the doors and trying to hide his scowl.</p><p>"Oh, Jisoo honey, I almost missed you. You look just darling."</p><p>It was the first time Jisoo had been acknowledged all evening, and the boy smiled a little bigger before bowing to Jeonghan's mother once again.</p><p>"Thank you, ma'am."</p><p>Jeonghan couldn't hide his eye roll at Jisoo's sickly sweet politeness.</p><p>A few more men approached their little group to shake hands with his father, and subsequently Jeonghan. There was some talk of business, but nothing interesting and definitely nothing Jeonghan didn't already know. It was mostly gossip—whose son did this and whose daughter did that. </p><p>"Did you hear about the Yang heiress? She's engaged."</p><p>"Engaged? Oh dear, to who?"</p><p>Jeonghan pretended to be interested as an older woman began droning on and on about the engagement. She was nearly skin and bone, covered in jewels and wrapped in a fur coat that was too big for the warm weather. Her eyes were sunken back into her head and her lips curled into her teeth as she spoke.</p><p>"Some young thing. A Jeon, maybe? I hadn't heard of him before. Apparently he's in business with the Chois."</p><p>Jeonghan nearly yawned as the small group began to rake over the new information.</p><p>"Well at least he's marrying up. It's about time you find a wife, don't you think Jeonghan?"</p><p>He grimaced at the jab, turning toward his father with a bitter smile.</p><p>"Oh I don't know, Father, is it? I mean, there's so much for me to do at the company I barely have time to worry about something like that."</p><p>The older man kept his smile intact, but it was obvious how displeased he was with Jeonghan's answer by the narrowing of his eyes.</p><p>"That's my boy, always putting business first."</p><p>Jeonghan's mother laughed lightly to defuse the tension but the damage had already been done.</p><p>The same woman with the fur coat leaned over and whispered something to her much younger date, and the man nodded silently.</p><p>"Well, this has been lovely but the doors are opening soon and I want to be first in line. Everything looks beautiful as always."</p><p>The small group began to dissipate with various excuses and polite farewells and Jeonghan sighed. He would never hear the end of this.</p><p>"If it's alright with you, I think Jisoo and I will head over as well."</p><p>Jeonghan didn't wait for a response, bowing shortly before turning on his heel and hoping the younger was following him. He headed for the doors, snagging another champagne glass from a passing waiter. A few more patrons greeted him, and Jeonghan smiled as he brushed passed.</p><p>"That went well."</p><p>Jisoo snorted as he took the glass out of Jeonghan's hand. He took a small sip before setting it down on one of the many tables scattered about, ignoring the older boy's grumble and scowl.</p><p>"What, want to check my ID?"</p><p>The younger ignored him, loosely looping Jeonghan’s arm and continuing toward the wide double doors.</p><p>“That’s interesting, about Kyungmi noona.”</p><p>Jeonghan snorted as his friend pulled him toward the railing to wait for the opening. There was a small crowd by the door, and the older was thankful Jisoo realized he didn’t want to mingle anymore.</p><p>“If by interesting you mean ‘at least my father can stop trying to get me to propose to her,’ then yes. Very interesting.”</p><p>He leaned back with his elbows supporting his weight, crossing one ankle over the other. Jisoo stayed standing upright, sighing at Jeonghan’s lax posture and glancing around to make sure they weren’t drawing too much attention.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant and you know it. I’m happy for her.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>Jisoo tried not to roll his eyes at the older’s tone, instead glancing around the deck. There were two white blazers by the door to the auction room, arms thick by their sides as they stared straight ahead. At least twenty patrons were crowding around them, talking loudly and tapping their shoes for the doors to open. Looking down at his watch, Jisoo figured they would be opening any minute now.</p><p>Jeonghan was staring down at the polished wood beneath him, ignoring the noise bustling around the deck. The younger couldn’t blame him, honestly.</p><p>He turned again, eyes still scanning the groups of people scattered about. The doors opened, and he was about to suggest that they move inside with the others, when he locked onto a couple loitering near the bow.</p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p>This caught the older’s attention, pulling his head up to look at Jisoo.</p><p>He caught the boy’s line of sight, following it until he landed on the couple as well.</p><p>“Jeonghan, let’s just go in-“</p><p>Before Jisoo could even finish his sentence, the older was pushing off of the railing and making his way through the crowd. He ignored any pleasantries that were directed his way, sidestepping waiters and patrons alike. Never once did Jeonghan drop his eyes from the boy—no, man—in front of him.</p><p>“Wait, Han, don’t make a-“</p><p>Jisoo’s concerned calls of his name fell on deaf ears as the man finally made it to the end of the deck. The couple had their eyes locked on each other, quiet whispers being exchanged between them. They looked close, although not exactly happy, and Jeonghan felt the skin on the back of his neck heat up.</p><p>Jisoo grabbed his arm before he could take another step, his fingers curling into the sleeve of his shirt.</p><p>“Just leave it, it’s not the time.”</p><p>The older boy could hear the apprehension in his friend’s voice as he said the words, Jisoo no doubt just as confused and dumbfounded by the other man’s appearance as Jeonghan was. At his father’s auction no less.</p><p>Jeonghan was still staring at the pair, who were too engrossed in their own conversation to notice him yet. Half of his brain was screaming at him to turn around, to go inside and figure it out when the entire company and its most prestigious shareholders weren’t right there to witness his breakdown. The other, much more angry half of his brain was telling him to shrug the younger off and demand answers.</p><p>“Go inside, Jisoo.”</p><p>With that, Jeonghan pulled his sleeve out of his friend’s tight grip, stalking over until he was only a foot away from the couple.</p><p>Kyungmi noticed him first, her eyes widening as she mumbled something under her breath and bowed her head. The man in front of her stiffened, before turning to face Jeonghan.</p><p>His face was void of emotion as they locked eyes, and Jeonghan thought he could scream when all the man did was bow.</p><p>“Sir, my apologies. I didn’t see you there.”</p><p>Jeonghan opened his mouth to reply, his eyes flickering between the two as they straightened out.</p><p>Kyungmi looked positively uncomfortable, and Jeonghan briefly wondered what she knew.</p><p>Before he could form a thought, Jisoo was sliding up beside him with an anxious smile on his face and his fingers knitted together. He looked unsure, but he bowed quickly nonetheless.</p><p>“Noona, it’s so good to see you.”</p><p>She was still looking at Jeonghan nervously, but she allowed a small smile on her lips when she glanced towards the younger male.</p><p>“Oh, Jisoo. You as well.”</p><p>The air was suffocating. The sun was gone, not even a glimmer over the horizon, but Jeonghan could still feel beads of sweat gathering on his lower back.</p><p>“The doors are opening. I- Why don’t I show you inside? I’m sure this will only take a moment.”</p><p>Jeonghan didn’t tear his eyes away from the man before him, couldn’t if he was being honest, but he silently thanked Jisoo nonetheless.</p><p>The woman looked apprehensive, glancing between the three as if for permission. She eventually sighed when she realized she wasn’t going to get any.</p><p>“That would be lovely.”</p><p>Kyungmi stepped out of the other man’s space slowly, glancing back just once before looping her arm with Jisoo’s offered one. The pair walked back toward the commotion of the main doors without another word.</p><p>Jeonghan sighed, brushing off as much tension as he possibly could before stepping up the railing and staring down at the dark water. He knew the other man was waiting for him to speak first, for him to ask a question. There were so many to choose from.</p><p>The waves were strong, lapping against the side of the yacht and making the older boy feel small.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Wonwoo?”</p><p>He didn’t look up as he ground the words out between his closed teeth. He felt uncomfortable, exposed. He felt like he did three years ago when Wonwoo left.</p><p>The younger turned to face the bay as well, taking in a long breath before dropping his head between his shoulders.</p><p>“I think it’s customary for a fiancé to attend public events with his bride to be.”</p><p>Jeonghan had assumed. It made too much sense, and yet, he had dreaded hearing the words pass through Wonwoo’s pink lips.</p><p>He nodded, still not looking up at the other.</p><p>“And Kyungmi noona, how did you two meet?”</p><p>There was a bitterness to the words that Jeonghan couldn’t be bothered to hide. Wonwoo didn’t seem to mind, probably expected it.</p><p>“After- After I left, I started work with Seungcheol hyung. He was generous to me, gave me a position I wasn’t qualified for. A year down the line and I was managing the biggest foreign owned hotel in Los Angeles.”</p><p>Jeonghan glanced up at that, eyes full of hurt and confusion.</p><p>“You left Korea?”</p><p>Wonwoo nodded, slowly.</p><p>“For eight months, yeah.”</p><p>Jeonghan looked away quickly, not wanting to show the other the tears welling in his eyes.</p><p>“I looked for you. I asked Seungcheol to look for you.”</p><p>There was a tense silence, and Wonwoo sighed again.</p><p>“I told him not to tell you, Han, I-“</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>Had anyone been standing nearby, Jeonghan was sure they would’ve heard. He was having a hard time biting his tongue.</p><p>The younger nodded at the request, forcing out a quiet apology before turning around and leaning his back against the railing instead. He crossed his arms loosely, looking up toward the sky as he continued.</p><p>“I met her at the hotel’s grand opening. Hyung introduced us.”</p><p>Jeonghan scoffed at the younger’s explanation.</p><p>“Oh, so it was love at first sight then?”</p><p>Wonwoo laughed, exasperated.</p><p>“You know I can’t love her. She knows too.”</p><p>Jeonghan looked up once again, this time locking eyes with Wonwoo. He had a tear sliding down his cheek, dipping into the corner of his mouth before falling from his chin onto the deck. Jeonghan knew he looked worse.</p><p>“Then why the engagement? Why bother?”</p><p>They kept eye contact, Wonwoo sighing as another tear fell.</p><p>“The Chois felt as if I needed to be married if I was going to be so deeply intertwined with their business. I suppose they had heard the rumors as well.” Wonwoo huffed out a laugh without any real mirth to it. Jeonghan’s chest ached.</p><p>“They approached her family, made an offer without consulting me. Like they did for hyung.”</p><p>He closed his eyes for a second, sniffling. The older wanted to reach out to him, but he refrained. That wasn’t his job anymore, wasn’t his luxury.</p><p>“Noona doesn’t want to get married either. I care about her, and she cares about me, but there’s nothing there. So for now, we’re going to go with it.”</p><p>Jeonghan let the question slip past his lips before he could stop himself.</p><p>“And when you’re standing at the altar kissing her? Are you just going to go with it then?” He brought his fingers up in air quotations, eyes wide with judgement. Wonwoo didn’t look away, but the older saw the flash of hurt there.</p><p>The younger uncrossed his arms, rolling his neck and grimacing at the pop it made. He reached up, carefully wiping away his tears before turning to face Jeonghan head on.</p><p>“We’re not going to get married.”</p><p>A loud chorus of laughter rang out from the double doors, and Jeonghan turned quickly to evaluate the commotion. There was a small group gathered near the door, and the man immediately spotted his father laughing heartily from the middle of it. He was raising a glass in a toast, Jeonghan realized, and he shook his head before turning back to the younger.</p><p>“Oh, no? Could’ve fooled me.”</p><p>Wonwoo was also looking toward the auction room, eyes nervous as they raked over Jeonghan’s parents.</p><p>He turned back slowly, licking his lips and refocusing on the older’s glare.</p><p>“Look, I needed to see you. That’s why we came. Noona knows what happened between us. She knows about your father, about why I had to leave-“</p><p>“You didn’t have to leave!”</p><p>If it hadn’t been for the noise around them, the entire yacht would’ve heard the anguish in Jeonghan’s choked cry.</p><p>Wonwoo’s eyes widened as he looked around apprehensively. When he felt that nobody had noticed, he sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>He looked back up at Jeonghan, mulling over something before reaching down and loosely grabbing his wrist.</p><p>“Come with me.”</p><p>The older man couldn't even argue before Wonwoo was tugging him away from the bow. They stuck close to the railing, the younger moving quickly and never once letting go of Jeonghan’s arm.</p><p>“What the hell are you-“</p><p>“Just- Just trust me, come on.”</p><p>And Jeonghan did, albeit begrudgingly. Wonwoo pulled him past the main entrance and around the side, opening another door to the inner decks. He walked down an empty corridor, finally dropping the older’s hand to jiggle the doorknob of an unmarked room.</p><p>It opened easily, and Jeonghan recognized it as one of the small lounges his father would hold low-stakes meetings in. He rolled his eyes as Wonwoo held the door open, only raising an eyebrow when he locked it behind them.</p><p>“What was so important that you couldn’t just tell me out-“</p><p>“I had to leave, Jeonghan.”</p><p>The older man sighed and grumbled deep in his throat before brushing past Wonwoo and reaching out for the door.</p><p>“No, you didn’t. I didn’t care about what my father said and you shouldn’t have-“</p><p>“He was going to take everything from you. Money, your home. He was going to denounce you as the heir. You would have never gotten to see your mom or your sister again. I couldn’t just stay put and watch.”</p><p>Every word the older had been ready to throw at Wonwoo suddenly felt like lead on his tongue. His mouth closed on its own accord, and he slowly dropped his outstretched hand to his side.</p><p>“I wasn’t supposed to be with you. I was never going to meet his expectations, even if I had been a woman. I didn’t know how to run a business. I didn’t know how to be the person you needed and- and he was right.”</p><p>“No, you were-“</p><p>Wonwoo shushed him quickly, stepping forward to brush away the new tears streaming down the older’s cheeks.</p><p>“I wasn’t. I was nobody, and you picked me for some reason. I had no idea how to take care of you, how to be good enough for you. I was naive and selfish and wanted you all to myself. I wanted to own a bookstore and live in the country and grow old with you, but that’s not realistic. I know that. But I still want you all to myself.”</p><p>Wonwoo was practically waving his arms around as he talked about their dream, the one they’d mulled over while at university. It had always been just that, a dream. Jeonghan knew he was going to take over the company, wanted to, until Wonwoo left and suddenly nothing felt important. </p><p>“Your father, the company- they announced your father’s departure in September. My wedding isn’t supposed to be until March. By then you will be instated as the CEO. Nobody will be able to tell you what you can and can’t do.”</p><p>More tears fell from Jeonghan’s eyes as the realization dawned on him.</p><p>“You- You were waiting for me.”</p><p>Wonwoo laughed lightly, a few tears falling from his own eyes.</p><p>“I’d always wait for you.”</p><p>The older laughed as well, something watery and sad. He reached up and grabbed Wonwoo’s hands where they were still resting on his cheeks, pulling them down in order to lace their fingers.</p><p>“You’re going to call off the engagement?”</p><p>The younger nodded slowly, squeezing his hands tightly.</p><p>“Noona already knows. She wants us to be happy.”</p><p>Jeonghan nodded as well, the hope in his chest swelling for the first time in years.</p><p>He smiled, eyes wide, before biting his lip and looking down.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Wonwoo sounded so concerned, so caring, and Jeonghan could only chuckle again.</p><p>“Nothing. I don’t know. I just- There’s so much we have to talk about. What about the Chois? Or the media? I mean, a broken engagement is going to cause problems, and there is no way I’m going to just hide you away from the world, and what if-“</p><p>“Jeonghan, Hannie, stop.” The younger rushed to cut him off, shushing him as a deep flush fell over his pale features.</p><p>“We will deal with it when we get there. I’d leave everything behind to be with you. Seungcheol hyung would understand. We can figure it out later.”</p><p>Jeonghan nodded, eyes still unsure but lips pressed into a firm smile. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might fly out of his chest, and there was something else sitting at the forefront of his mind, demanding attention.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Wonwoo untangled their hands, reaching up to cup the older’s cheeks once again.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Jeonghan didn’t waste a second, immediately pressing their mouths together in a searing kiss. It was too wet, and the older was desperately trying to remember how they moved against each other, but it was perfect nonetheless.</p><p>The younger nipped at Jeonghan’s bottom lip, sweeping his tongue out and humming when the older man opened up for him. Wonwoo slid one hand up and into Jeonghan’s perfectly combed hair, messing it up without a care in the world. The other found its way to the back of his neck, squeezing lightly.</p><p>Jeonghan was more feverish in his movements, reaching one hand up to untuck Wonwoo’s dress shirt and allowing the other to drift around to his ass.</p><p>They walked together clumsily, never breaking their kiss, and Wonwoo squeaked when he felt the edge of a loveseat on the back of his knees. He immediately turned them around, untangling himself from the older and pushing lightly on his chest until he fell back onto the leather cushions. Jeonghan gasped at the feeling of falling back, humming when Wonwoo immediately shrugged off his suit jacket and tossed it aside. The younger began undoing his shirt buttons while the older man watched, eyes approving and hands itching to touch.</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>Wonwoo looked up then, smiling with one corner of his mouth before climbing up onto the loveseat and straddling his lover’s thighs. Before they knew it they were kissing again, desperate and touch starved as Jeonghan felt something in him shift.</p><p>When they broke apart, he paused, sucking in deep breaths while gripping onto Wonwoo’s hips. He let his eyes rake up the younger’s body, lingering on his exposed chest and finally coming to a halt on his wide, beautiful eyes.</p><p>“I missed you so much.”</p><p>Wonwoo chuckled at the statement, rolling his hips slowly and grinning at the groan that slipped out from between Jeonghan’s pink lips.</p><p>“I can tell.”</p><p>Jeonghan breathed out a small laugh but refocused his eyes onto the younger’s.</p><p>“No, I mean- I thought you were never coming back. I told myself I hated you. I missed you every single day.”</p><p>Wonwoo’s coy smile dropped immediately, his mouth hanging open as he looked up and blinked. He swallowed thickly before leaning in and planting the softest kiss to Jeonghan’s awaiting lips.</p><p>“I missed you too. God, I never stopped thinking about you. I love you.”</p><p>Jeonghan nodded, eyebrows knitted tight and eyes so sincere.</p><p>“I love you too. Don’t ever leave me again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>